two is better than one
by MaRrU
Summary: Rosalie recuerda muchas cosas escuchando esta cancion quieren saver que entren y lean... espero los guste...


Dedicada a una persona que leyó mi otro oneshot muy linda que eres muy linda nena….**DCullenLove**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Rosalie estaba sentada en el porche de la casa viendo como Emmett jugaba con Reneesme y Jacob estos dos se lanzaban a su sobrina el uno al otro como si esta fuera una pelota esto cuando salió le molesto pero se dio cuenta que la niña estaba feliz y que ninguno dejaría que le pasara nada de pronto llego una melodía a sus oídos y la hizo recordar muchas cosas…

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Ella había salido a cazar sola maldiciendo porque la indiferencia de Edward la irritara no es que a ella le gustara o lo quisiera como pareja ni mucho menos pero era algo así como que dolor a su ego porque pues nadie podía resistirse a ver con adoración a Rosalie Hale pero el que se creía que era y así se iba hundiendo mas es sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un olor la saco de ellos un olor a humano y a sangre y una muuuuy exquisita sin saber cómo ya iba corriendo directo al lugar al llegar vio como un oso estaba encima de un hombre el hombre intentaba luchar pero se detuvo ya no podía mas estaba muy mal herido y fue entonces que lo vio cuando él se giro hacia ella era un hombre si de unos aparentes 20 años más o menos pero en su rostro había ese no se que de niño pequeño entonces soltó un gruñido que espanto al oso pero claro ella no dejaría las cosas así en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre el y lo mato pronto se dirigió hacia el muchacho y se acerco a él levantándolo un poco decidida esa sangre tenía que ser para ella, ella tenía que tenerla en dentro de ella porque era algo que ni ella misma se explicaba ya que siempre fue muy fuerte y resistió muy bien a no tomar la vida de ningún humano pero este era diferente y justo cuando iba a hacerlo él le sonrió ou espera tiene hoyuelos! Y el cabello rizado y es todo un niño como Henry el bebe de su amiga Vera pero su mano la saco de sus cavilaciones

E: E…ere..s un un a..ángel? Vi…niste a… sal…varme? O a lle..varme con…tigo? Lo decía de forma muy atropellada por las heridas causadas y porque estaba a punto de morir

Rosalía rio como lo que decía el muchacho el muriendo y con las cosas que salía de verdad que debió haber sido duro el encuentro con el oso…

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_

Llego a la casa y pronto los tenía a todos encima de ella creyendo que había caído por primera vez desde su transformación y ataco a un humano pero Edward se encargo de explicarles ya que ella estaba muy angustiada por el muchacho que tenía en brazos pidió más bien rogo a Carlisle que lo salvara como una vez lo hizo con ella y su familia este dudo diciendo que no era un juguete ni una pertenencia que era una persona esta se disculpo diciendo que la verdad no lo savia pero que lo quería con ella Esme la vio y le hablo a su esposo pidiendo que lo hiciera ya que ella veía algo que Rosalie y los demás aun no pero pronto lo sabrían Carlisle no le negaba nada a su esposa agregándole que su hija no se la ponía fácil acepto lo llevaron a la recamara de ella, no se podía ni quería despegar de él ya que se sentía culpable del dolor que le estaba causando era por su culpa, por ser egoísta, por quererlo para ella, estuvo ahí en todo momento solo lo dejo para irse a arreglar como le dijo Edward para cuando el despertara

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió todo a la vez algo que creio imposible porque era una vampiresa así que no podía sentir mucho pero él lo hizo eso que tanto soñó eso que nunca consiguió en su vida humana, ni con Royce, ni con nada de lo que ella creía que tenía como todo en su vida una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro una que nunca pensó que vería de nuevo pero era solo para él para su niño hecho hombre con hoyuelos en las mejillas este al levantarse la abrazo diciendo Gracias! Gracias mi ángel… ella sonrió por la ironía de las cosas él pensó que ella era un ángel que equivocado era todo lo contrario pero para él ella sería lo que él quisiera…

Entonces recordó también el primer beso que se dieron cuando él se atrevió a hacerlo y ella se atrevió a abrirle su corazón; ellos se llevaban bien pero no eran nada aun ella estaba confundida todavía pero algo era seguro que lo quería y más de lo que pudiera imaginar… el llego corriendo a su habitación y le dio una flor maltratada por sus fuertes y toscas manos ella le sonrió y la tomo entre sus delicadas manos el sonrió de felicidad porque ella era su luz en su nueva vida si porque con ella el podía llamarle vida existencia fue cuando era humano porque ahora con su ángel no lo era él vivía por y para ella lo que ella pidiera, necesitara, deseara por mas mínimo que esto fuera él lo haría o se lo daría para que esta fuera feliz…

E: te gusto?

R:claro que si está muy linda

E: no más linda que tu mi ángel

R: Emmett cuando vas a dejar de llamarme así? Tu sabes que soy todo lo contrario a un ángel

E: claro que no y nunca lo hare porque eso eres tú decía mientras le ponía un dedo en la nariz un ángel uno que yo tuve la suerte de encontrar y que se fijo en mí y me salvo

R: No Emmett la que tuvo suerte fui yo este abrió los ojos como platos por lo que esta rio y siguió tuve suerte porque de no haberte encontrado mi existencia no tendría sentido yo seguiría igual de seca que hasta hace algunos meses y seguiría con mi dolor y sufriendo sola porque… pero ya no pudo terminar tenia los labios de Emmet sobre los de ella por un momento dudo pero le correspondió colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de él este la pego más a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura e inclinándose más hacia ella sintieron todo el amor pasando del uno al otro cuando se separaron aun con los ojos cerrados y uniendo sus frentes dijeron al mismo tiempo te quiero…

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Recordó su primera noche juntos ellos "dormían" juntos después de ese beso no podían separarse ni querían así que él se mudo a la habitación de ella ya que era más amplia tenían 3 meses así haciéndose compañía por las noches ella sabía que estaba lista no sabía cómo pero lo sabia quería entregarse por completo a Emmett que ya la hacía confiar en alguien más, que la enseñaba a vivir, a sentir a amar….

Esa noche Emmett estaba nervioso por como ella estaba haciendo las cosas él sabia lo que le habían hecho por eso mismo no la presionaba y haría las cosas bien el tiempo que tomara en sanar y olvidar sus heridas él le ayudaría porque la amaba…

Rosalie lo besaba y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos torpemente él le devolvía los besos y las caricias torpemente estaba intentando quitarle el pantalón de la pijama ya que el "dormía" sin playera Emmet la tomo de las manos y mirándola a los ojos le hablo Estas segura? esto es lo que quieres? Rosalie solo le contesto con un beso entonces, él comenzó a sacarle la ropa lentamente llenándola de besos por la piel que iba dejando desnuda ella solo aferraba sus dedos en el cabello de este y apegándolo más al terminar Emmett la miraba con admiración, adoración y amor mucho amor para después posarse sobre ella y entre cada tanto él le daba las gracias, susurrándole palabras bonitas, alagándola, además de decirle con el cuerpo cuanto la amaba se lo decía con palabras en el oído…

Rosalie agradecía por haber encontrado a ese hombre que sería su compañero en la eternidad la única persona que le importaba más que ella misma porque bien quería y le importaba su familia pero nada comparado con Emmett su niño, su oso, su bebe, su mundo, su vida, su todo…

Cuando terminaron lo hicieron juntos diciéndose un Te Amo de palabras y con la mirada ya que esta nunca se despego de la del otro mientras se entregaban…

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
_

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
_

E: Bebe que te pasa? estas molesta conmigo? hice algo que te molesto? Lo juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer pero de verdad no me gusta que estés así sin hablarme decía haciendo pucheritos como niño chiquito

El olor a "perro" y las risas de este y su sobrina la sacaron de sus pensamientos

R: Que? Pero qué te pasa no te rías de mi osito chucho porque te juro que te… la detuvieron unos fuertes brazos sabía perfectamente quien era los conocía a la perfección era Emmet abrazándola por la espalda mientras colocaba su mentón en su hombro y hundía su cara en su cuello

E: Rose yo pensé que estabas molesta, porque no me hablabas ni siquiera te dabas cuenta que estaba aquí verdad? y aunque me gusta que me defiendas no tienes porque hacerlo al contrario yo soy quien debe protegerte porque tú eres mi ángel y a me salvaste una vez aparte yo te prometi que nada malo te pasaría mientras estés conmigo pero ahora si dime que paso es que llevamos mucho hablándote y no nos hacías caso que es lo que pasa, en que pensabas?

Se giraba aun dentro los brazos de Emmett para quedar de frente ya que Jacob se había alejaba con su sobrinas para después abrazarse a Emmett con fuerza diciéndole un Te Amo él se sintió desfallecer por cómo le hablaba su ángel pero tenía que contestarle y se lo dijo de la mejor manera con hechos dando el un beso en el cual le entregaba todo su amor y su corazón aunque este latiera sin moverse solo por ella…

_Two is better than one_

**N/A:** Buaaaaaa T.T lindo lindo lindo casi lloro T.T

Ash soe una romanticona empedernida pero que le haremos verdad…

Espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario y sino pues también…

Besotes y saludos a los que lean... Marru


End file.
